The housing/casing of an electronic device may comprise multiple Components. The components may include covers in the case of a portable electronic device having a display, these covers may include a top cover (“A cover”), the display itself (“B cover”), the keyboard cover (“C cover”), and the bottom cover (“D cover”). Depending an the application, the cover may comprise a variety of suitable materials.